


you're my home (my home)

by cyjchillmyg



Series: Jinson As Parents [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Bam literally, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, JJP have a publishing company, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jaebeom has two lines, M/M, Married Couple, Parents Jinson, Park Gae, Wang Gae, it's all domestic fluff, jinson, married jinson, someone protect youngjae please, toddler Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: The two followed their children into sleep. They rested soundly and softly, surrounded by the people they treasured more than anything else.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jinyoung had to work one evening, leaving Jackson home to put the kids to bed. Youngjae gives Kunpimook the nickname BamBam. That's the fic





	you're my home (my home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii
> 
> This is a really short one shot. I have two more oneshots to post so expect them over the next week or so. I have exams coming up so I may not post in a long while but I'll let you guys know when I go inactive. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Jackson looked at the crying baby in the middle of the master bed. The baby had its arms up, grabbing the air, while its legs kicked around on the mattress with more effort than a three-month-old baby should have. The baby was bright red in its face, covered in tears, dribble and a little bit of snot. There was a slight stain on the rainbow babygrow that the baby's older brother had excitedly chosen. Jackson frowned and rubbed the baby's stomach. He may be slightly panicking over why the baby was crying so much. The baby had been changed but wouldn't drink the milk Jackson trying giving him at 7 pm. Two hours later of crying, Jackson may also admit to wanting to cry.

"What's wrong, Kunpimook? Tell your _bahba (爸爸)_ everything," Jackson crooned. "I can't call your _appa (아빠)_ 'cause Uncle Jaebeommie needs him for this author's book. Which means you're gonna have to tell me."

Kunpimook sniffled and took a gasp of air. He reached out again before crying even louder with all his might.

"Do you want a hug?" Jackson hummed, picking up his baby and hugging him to his chest. "I want a hug."

" _Bahba_ ," A tired voice called Jackson from his once closed doorway.

Jackson turned to see his older son rubbing his right eye while his left hand clutched the tail of his otter teddy. Jackson internally sighed in despair, knowing that his lack of ability to put one son to sleep prevented the other son to sleep.

"Sorry, Youngjae," Jackson gestured for the little toddler to waddle over, still rubbing his eye. "Did we wake you?"

Youngjae nodded as he crawled upwards onto the bed where he instantly placed himself on Jackson's lap. He leaned into his dad, curling up and tucking the otter under his chin. And he was still rubbing his eye. Something he did when he was ill.

"Youngjae, stop rubbing your eye," Jackson frowned as he moved Youngjae's hand away to see a red eye.

_Great, he might be sick._

" _Bahba_ , where's _appa_?" Youngjae mumbled, using both hands to clutch onto his otter and nuzzling into Jackson's stomach, just missing Kunpimook's little feet.

"He's at work, buddy. Uncle Jaebum needed him to help with a new book. He'll be back soon," Jackson rubbed his son's back, pulling him into his stomach to soothe him to sleep while trying to settle the still crying Kunpimook in his other arm.

"Good," Youngjae yawned. "Maybe _appa_ can get Kun-pp-pi-mookie to stop crying."

"Youngjae, can you help _bahba_ put Kunpimook to sleep?" Jackson asked. "You know since you're a big boy and a big brother. Maybe you can help Kunpimook sleep by himself. Just like you do."

"But I don't want to sleep by myself, _bahba_ ," Youngjae sniffed.

Jackson supposed it was his and Jinyoung's fault. They had spent the last month home, taking full time off work to help settle their new adopted baby. The two had spent all their time with the kids. If one of them wasn't with Kunpimook, then they were playing with Youngjae. Youngjae was two years old and generally used to being not so dependent on his dads but with them at home over the last month, he was finding it hard to stop again. Jinyoung normally chose to look after Kunpimook during the day so Jackson could play with Youngjae, both having large amounts of energy. Jackson normally did the night feeds and early mornings wake up with the kids, seeing as he rarely slept for long hours. It worked between the two of them and they had another two weeks before they had to be at work. That was until that evening when Jaebeom called Jinyoung claiming he need help to edit this book that was the last in a high selling series and the author was not a friendly person _at all_. Jinyoung had hesitated to leave Jackson to do dinner and put the kids to bed but Jackson had sent him out the door before he could say anything. Now, Jackson wished Jinyoung hadn't gone for then he could be dealing with two asleep kids and cuddling with the beautiful love of his life.

"Okay, Youngjae, you don't have to sleep on your own," Jackson told his oldest, scared to deal with the tears slowly brimming in those wide bright eyes. "Come on, lie down in the bed and we'll call _appa_."

Youngjae obeyed instantly, crawling off Jackson and into the covers where he placed himself right in the middle. Jackson joined him, laying Kunpimook on his chest hoping that it soothes him in some way. It didn't. Instead, Jackson held the squirming baby in his arms as he leaned back against the headboard with Youngjae looking up at him. Jackson dialled Jinyoung's number, placing the phone by his ear.

"Sseunie?"

Oh, Jackson felt relieved already.

"Jinyoungie, um, have you finished? Am I interrupting?" Jackson said a bit louder than normal to be heard over the crying.

"Why is Kunpimook crying? Is he okay? Is Youngjae okay? Sseunie, are you okay?" Jinyoung questioned back, his voice filled with that loving concern that made Jackson's insides so soft and gooey because it was just too domestic.

"I don't really know if he is okay. He's not taking his milk, he's changed but not satisfied. I even tried giving that skin to skin contact that they always chat about," Jackson filled his husband in on the evening thus far. "Youngjae is okay. He didn't much of his dinner, claiming all green vegetables are cucumbers -"

"They _are_ , _bahba_!" Youngjae protested, rubbing his eye again until Jackson moved his hand.

"- and he keeps rubbing his eye. Should we make a doctor appointment? He's not sleeping either, I think Kunpimook is keeping him up." Jackson finished. "Did you eat dinner? Both of you? Are you done?"

"Yeah, we ate. We’ll see how his eye is in the morning. Kunpimook is normally fine with you, both of them sleep fine with just you. But, if you need me, I can be done in about 10 minutes, -" Jinyoung started only to be cut off by a gruff voice in the back. "Be quiet, hyung. What are- hyung!"

"Jackson, he'll be done soon. Hold on until then. Don't murder them and if you think they're sick, check their temperature." Jaebeom's voice spoke to him instead of his husband, making Jackson pout.

"At least, let Youngjae say goodnight," Jackson pleaded, knowing Jaebeom would give into his nephew like always.

"Fine."

"Sseun-ah?" Jinyoung spoke, finally.

"Say goodnight to Youngjae, he's missing you," Jackson replied, putting the phone on speaker and telling Youngjae that his dad was on the phone.

" _Appa_!" Youngjae called, sunshine radiating off him with his whole family near him. "Are you done work?"

"Not yet, baby Jae," Jinyoung replied. "I'll be back soon though so I'll tell _bahba_ to kiss you goodnight."

" _Bahba_ kisses aren't like you, _appa_ ," Youngjae sniffed.

"Baby Jae, listen to _appa_ . It's okay, _bahba_ will give you an _appa_ kiss and you're going to sleep in our bed with _bahba_ and I'll join you later. Kunpimook will even be there. You'll have good dreams, I promise."

"Ku-mook crying a lot. _Bahba_ can't make him stop."

" _Bahba_ will make him but he's gonna need your help. I've got to go now, baby, so I'll see you later, okay. _Appa_ loves you, goodnight."

"Youngjae loves you, _appa_. Goodnight!" Youngjae passed the phone back to Jackson who took it off loudspeaker.

"Text me, Jacky," Jinyoung pleaded.

"I will. Message when you leave. Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Jinyoung hung up the phone.

" _Bahba_ , I help with Mookie," Youngjae pulled Jackson out of his small daze of worry.

"Thank you, JaeJae, you're so kind." Jackson kissed his son's fluffy head, making Youngjae giggle.

Kunpimook roared again with his cries.

"Don't worry, Pi-mo-pookie," Youngjae scrambled to stand on the bed, allowing him to see the baby cradled in Jackson's muscular arms. "You have kiss too!" Youngjae proceeded to place a slobbering kiss on Kunpimook's tear-streaked face. Surprisingly, Kunpimook quietened down a bit.

"All right, Youngjae, are you ready to give him loads of kisses while I freshen him up?" Jackson asked, astonished at his son's ability. _Why didn't I use him before?_ He wondered.

Youngjae nodded devoutly. "Yes, _bahba_! See how good I am?! Now I shouldn't have to eat green!"

Youngjae definitely learnt how to boost his ego and how to bargain like his two dads. Jackson stifled a laugh at his son before climbing out of bed with crying Kunpimook in his arms and Youngjae on his side. They walked into Kunpimook's nursery which was inside the master bedroom and opposite Youngjae's room. Jackson placed Kunpimook on his changing mat while Youngjae moved a stool next to the station so he could see.

"B-pok, stop crying," Youngjae told his brother, poking his stomach, while Jackson grabbed a fresh nappy and babygrow.

"Youngjae, how do you say Kunpimook?" Jackson teased as he made his way back over to the two. He started undressing Kunpimook when Youngjae pouted.

" _Bahba_ is being mean," Youngjae whispered conspiratorially to Kunpimook while stroking his face as the baby seemed distracted from his crying to focus on his older brother. "I'll name you something else so _bahba_ can't say it."

"And what name is that, JaeJae?" Jackson smiled as he started putting Kunpimook's arms through the armholes of the striped blue and white babygrow that Jinyoung’s parents had gifted.

"You're not allowed to know, _bahba_!" Youngjae pouted even more before using his otter to cover his mouth as he whispered - as best as a two-year-old could - to Kunpimook. "MookMook? Do you like that?"

Kunpimook cried out again and Jackson was momentarily disheartened at the fact his baby couldn't stop crying for more than a few minutes.

"Okay, okay, no MookMook," Youngjae exclaimed, stroking Kunpimook's head and soothing the baby. "It should be like JaeJae ‘cause we're brothers... _Bahba_ , what's like JaeJae?"

Jackson was buttoning up the last of the buttons as he answered Youngjae, "KunKun?"

"Ew, no," Youngjae crinkled his cute nose in disgust.

"PiPi?" Jackson teased, a cheeky grin tickling the corners of his lips.

" _Bahba_! I'm not going to call Kunbook pee!" Youngjae giggled, making Kunpimook focused on Youngjae again.

"Okay!" Jackson sighed dramatically before continuing to tease his son despite the fact that it was nearing 10 pm and the kid would be really grumpy the next day - both kids. "He poos more anyway."

" _Bahba_ !" Youngjae gasped in horror but there was a small giggle bubbling out of him as he covered Kunpimook's ears. "Manners! Like _appa_ says!"

"He knows what he does," Jackson cooed, tickling Kunpimook's stomach as Youngjae removed his hands and looked at awe of Kunpimook. "He knows exactly how bad his little poos are. He knows he goes _bam_ and it's all stinky."

Youngjae giggled loudly and it made Kunpimook finally stop his small cries and sniffles. Finally! All the kid needed to do was to spend some time with his older brother. Jackson should use Youngjae as a pacifier more often.

"Okay, kids, milk time," Jackson said, picking up Youngjae to sit on his right hip and Kunpimook in his left arm. Youngjae had swung his arms around Jackson's neck and his otter was placed with Kunpimook, trusting the younger to keep him safe, as he continued to giggle. Jackson loved his giggle so much, it made him chuckle and smile.

Jackson made into the kitchen where he sat Youngjae on the island counter, handing him back his otter. Jackson moved around, using one arm to heat milk for both his babies, hoping it would help them sleep well despite it being unusually late for them.

" _Bahba_ , bam bam?" Youngjae asked in a yawn.

"Bam bam?" Jackson repeated, passing Youngjae his beloved yellow sunflower sippy cup before grabbing Kunpimook's bottle and feeding him. Jackson leaned against the counter against the wall, opposite the island, as he looked at his son. "What about bam bam?"

"For him," Youngjae pointed at the baby in Jackson's arms as he wiped his mouth. Youngjae was sincere, his eyes fond and his lips pursed with thought. "BamBam."

Jackson looked back at the baby in his arms, drinking his milk happily with his chubby hands holding the bottle tight. _BamBam_. Jackson smiled at Kunpimook, knowing Youngjae had chosen the perfect nickname for him.

"I love it," Jackson grinned at Youngjae. "It's perfect."

They finished up their milk and Youngjae found that BamBam had fallen asleep in Jackson's arms. Youngjae was starting to feel sleepy too and despite Jackson wanting him to go to bed while he put BamBam down, Youngjae was insistent on helping him. So, the two were in BamBam's nursery, tucking the younger one to sleep.

"Night, BamBam," Youngjae yawned as he patted the sleeping BamBam's stomach softly. "JaeJae loves you."

If Jackson was away from sleeping children, he would have squealed loudly with joy, pride and the cuteness overload. Just where exactly did he and Jinyoung find this precious person called Youngjae? Jackson swore to never let Youngjae leave the house. Ever. The world would just ruin him.

"Night, baby BamBam, _bahba_ loves you too," Jackson kissed BamBam's forehead before lifting Youngjae up and holding him on his hip.

He checked the baby monitor was on, turned off the lights and walked towards the big bed that he and Youngjae were going to sleep in. Youngjae immediately crawled into his usual spot in the middle of the bed, pulling the big blankets over him so it was just his head and his otter's head poking out. Jackson smiled fondly before changing into his PJs - a pair of shorts and a muscle tee. He turned the lights off and crawled into the left side of the bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He messaged Jinyoung that BamBam was finally asleep, having been changed and fed after 3629 years (a slight exaggeration but whatever) and that Youngjae was cuddled up in their bed, close to being pulled into his heavy slumber. Jackson put his phone back on the nightstand, next to the baby monitor and kissed his son goodnight before falling asleep too.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 11:14 pm when Jinyoung unlocked his front door. He crept in, taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. He slid into his slippers before calmly but quickly making his way straight to the master bedroom.

He and Jaebeom ended up working on the book longer than expected. The author was a right pain in the arse and both of them had been close to losing their cool a fair few times. The author's work, however, was amazing, captivating even. Exactly the right book to publish. Which is why the two put up the author's outrageous attitude. Even if it did mean weird timings, such as today. Jaebeom had called him at 5 pm, needing help to edit the book to meet the publish date later this week. Six hours later, they were finally done. Though Jinyoung did contemplate leaving early after that phone call with Jackson, it looked like everything worked out despite. Jackson had texted a mere 40 minutes after the phone call, easing Jinyoung even if he knew that all of his family will more than likely be grumpy tomorrow due to the lack of sleep.

Jinyoung opened the bedroom door. In the dark room, he made out two lumps on his bed. One lump was small but spread out and took over his designated side of the bed. The other lump was bigger than the other lump but still quite small. This lump was curled around the smaller lump, an arm over the smaller lump. Jinyoung smiled warmly at his husband and child as they slept messily in his bed. Jinyoung silently made his way into the nursery to spy on his other sleeping son. He leaned over the edge of the cot, a hand touching the baby's head softly.

As if BamBam noticed his father's presence, he started to wake and make soft, small noises. Jinyoung immediately picked him and soothed him by humming a soft lullaby as he rocked the boy back to sleep. Jinyoung softly kissed BamBam's forehead, purposely prolonging the amount of time he could hold him.

"You're back."

Jinyoung turned back to the door where he saw Jackson standing in the doorway, blinking blearily and yawning slightly.

"I'm back," Jinyoung whispered, watching how Jackson took a few steps like he did, meeting in the middle.

"BamBam okay?" Jackson asked, his hand subconsciously reaching up to stroke BamBam's head softly.

"Who?"

"BamBam, I heard him on the monitor," He nodded at the baby in Jinyoung's arms and Jackson grinned in that stupidly warm way that Jinyoung hated to adore. "JaeJae named him."

"BamBam?" Jinyoung questioned, leaning into Jackson's body as the older wrapped an arm around the younger's waist. "You let him nickname him BamBam?"

"It was better than my suggestions, to be fair," Jackson's grin morphed into cheekiness briefly. "Anyway, how are you? You stayed late. Are you hungry? I can fix you a quick dinner."

"I'm good, Sseunie," Jinyoung smiled as Jackson changed his demeanour from cheeky and playful to concerned and loving. "Just tired."

"Let's go to bed then," Jackson kissed Jinyoung's temple as he tightened his arm around the younger's waist. "We'll have to squeeze into the space JaeJae left us."

Jinyoung snorted and Jackson reached for BamBam to put him back in his cot.

"Let him sleep with us," Jinyoung pouted, looking at Jackson before looking back at BamBam with warmth tickling his insides. "I missed him and Youngjae. I want to sleep with them."

"You're so cute!" Jackson whisper-squealed, pinching Jinyoung's cheek that had puffed as the Korean pouted even more in annoyance at Jackson.

Jinyoung pulled away in mock anger and headed for the bed where he adjusted the pillows to create a mini soft cot for BamBam. Jinyoung was aware of Jackson moving Youngjae from his starfish position and onto his side. Jinyoung placed BamBam in the middle of the nest of pillows. Smiling, Jinyoung turned around to find Jackson watching him as the Chinese man stood beside him with his PJs in his arms. Jinyoung felt himself flush red at the deep feelings visible in Jackson's honey puppy eyes.

"Go freshen up, I'll warm up the bed." Jackson handed over the PJs and patted Jinyoung's bottom to get him moving. Jinyoung blushed even more.

Jinyoung went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was done, he walked into the bedroom again and caught Jackson on his phone. Jinyoung decided to tease the older as he dragged himself into bed, purposely away from Jackson with the kids between them. Youngjae was curled up by Jackson while BamBam was next to Jinyoung.

"That's not fair," Jackson spoke in a pout, still looking at his screen.

Jinyoung giggled quietly, covering his mouth as he leaned against the headboard with the duvet scrunched at his waist.

Jackson looked up with a soft smile, finally putting his phone back on his nightstand. "If you're not gonna come here, I'll have to join you there."

Jinyoung giggled even more, a little louder than before. "You can sleep without hugging me, you know. You have done it before."

Jackson rolled his eyes good-heartedly, letting out a deep and sarcastic "Haha," before pouting and complaining, "So when you miss me, I have to be attached to you for every possible second but when _I_ miss you, I have to be alone and cold."

Jinyoung couldn't hold his laughter anymore and the deep monotone laugh boomed across the dark room. Jackson grinned adoringly as Jinyoung looked over at him.

"Ssssh, _bahba_ ," Youngjae murmured, rolling around a little bit next to Jackson.

"Wasn't me, JaeJae," Jackson replied, stroking Youngjae's back.

Youngjae opened his eyes and blinked foggily. " _Appa_ back?"

Jackson nodded and looked over at Jinyoung who was already reaching out. Youngjae turned over to see Jinyoung and the best smile Jinyoung has ever seen made its way on Youngjae's chubby face. Youngjae stretched his arms up and made grabby hands, too tired to move. Jackson picked him up and Jinyoung leaned forward to grab Youngjae off him halfway. Youngjae immediately clung to Jinyoung like a koala, his small arms around his neck and his head buried itself into Jinyoung's chest.

"Hey, baby Jae," Jinyoung smiled as he stroked Youngjae's back, leaning against the headboard as he felt Youngjae nuzzle into him.

" _Appa_ goodnight kiss?" Youngjae's voice was muffled between the grogginess of sleep and Jinyoung's shirt.

Jinyoung kissed his head and hugged him, slinking down to lie flat on his back. Youngjae tightened his arms and legs around Jinyoung. Jinyoung stopped looking at Youngjae once he was sure that the younger was asleep again. He turned his gaze to Jackson only to find the Chinese already looking at him again. Jinyoung felt his ears turn red and his cheeks burn. He stopped looking at Jackson and focused on BamBam while he hugged Youngjae tighter in mild embarrassment. He had been with Jackson for nearly eight years and the older still managed to make him blush and bumble about like an idiot. He could just envision the smug smirk on Jackson's face - the imbecile.

"Ahhh, is my Jinyoungie blushing?" Jackson squealed quietly and god damn, Jinyoung hated a cocky Jackson when he was tired and wanting to sleep.

"Shut up," Jinyoung bit out though it came out as a shy whine.

"Let me cuddle you and then I'll shut up," Jackson bit back, his voice dripping in cheekiness and his warm honey eyes soft and playful.

"I can't move, Youngjae will wake up," Jinyoung went back to his original idea of teasing the older even if his ears were still red.

Jackson snorted, "He doesn't wake up that easily."

"I'm not moving," Jinyoung huffed.

"Fine," Jackson huffed back.

Jinyoung watched as Jackson climbed out of the bed. He frowned, thinking Jackson was going to sleep in Youngjae's room or something. That Jackson was too tired to deal with a stubborn Jinyoung for another second.

"Sseun-ah," Jinyoung called as Jackson turned back to the bed. He watched Jackson turn back to the bed and gently pick up BamBam. "What are you doing?"

"You're not moving but there's not enough space for me there," Jackson pointed out nonchalantly as he placed BamBam on the pillow cot that was now on the side Jackson had previously occupied.

"Oh..." Jinyoung was so stupid for thinking Jackson would sleep elsewhere. It's not like they were married or anything. His tiredness was clearly affecting his logical thinking now.

"Oh, what? Did you think I was going to sleep somewhere else?" Jackson jeered at Jinyoung playfully.

Jinyoung didn't reply verbally. He gave an eye-roll and moved inwards, nearer to BamBam, on the bed. Jackson walked around the bed to get to Jinyoung's side.

"I would never let you sleep by yourself, Jinyoungie," Jackson spoke seriously as he got into the space Jinyoung had made. "I'm too selfish, I want you next to me."

Jinyoung felt his heart stop beating. See what he means? Eight years later, Jackson still takes away his breath by being so incredibly him. Damn him.

"Just for now?" Jinyoung couldn't help the dry remark as he felt Jackson embrace him.

Jackson laid on his side as he faced Jinyoung who was still lying on his back, his right shoulder lining up with Jackson's chest. Jackson had his left arm under Jinyoung, resting the younger's head on his bicep as he stroked Jinyoung's left shoulder. His right arm laid over Jinyoung's chest and Youngjae's back protectively. His hand was outstretched to touch the edge of the pillows bordering BamBam.

The older rested his chin on the top of Jinyoung's head, leaning down to whisper in Jinyoung's ear, "For the rest of this life and every other life."

Jackson kissed Jinyoung on his cheek, feeling the temperature of the skin under his lips rise. He smirked against the soft cheek before pecking it again and pulling away to burrow into Jinyoung's hair.

"You're too kind to be selfish," Jinyoung whispered after a few short moments when Jackson was close to falling back to sleep again. Jackson hummed, letting Jinyoung know he was listening.

"You're too kind," Jinyoung repeated, moving one of his arms off Youngjae's back to rest it over Jackson's, holding his hand that was still outstretched. "You're too loving. Too beautiful. Too everything. It's why I love you too much. You and the kids. I really missed you all this evening. I'm used to spending every second of the day with you three now."

Jackson smiled, nuzzling his cheek into Jinyoung's hair and squeezing his hand. "I love you too much too. We missed you at home too. Maybe we should just stay home forever."

Jinyoung giggled, turning his head to look up at Jackson. Jackson looked down at his husband and leaned in. The kiss they shared was short and sweet, making both of them smile shyly and lovingly. Jinyoung shifted after, lying on his left side with Youngjae still glued to his chest. He felt Jackson shuffle closer, tangling their legs and holding him tighter.

"Night, Sseunie," Jinyoung whispered.

"Night, Nyoungie," Jackson whispered back.

The two followed their children into sleep. They rested soundly and softly, surrounded by the people they treasured more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
